


Sexy

by EpicFail1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, M/M, Monologue, Nudity, POV Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicFail1994/pseuds/EpicFail1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been sexy, but it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy

It should be sexy. Remus’s back is curved, his hair fans out over the ground under him and one hand is curled into it by his ear. His chest heaves, his muscles lean and his nipples taut in the cool air. His skin is glistening with sweat from the flushed pink dip of his Adams apple, right down the – fuck it all – _elegant_ swoop of his toes. One leg is bent at the knee, foot barely resting against the shapely calf of the other, all but dragging the eyes upwards to-

He’s naked, and it’s like something out of Sirius’s most replayed wet dreams, and it _should_ be sexy as all sodding hell but all Sirius thinks is how _cold_ he looks. He’s shivering, whimpers still leaving clenched lips as the last of his bones and tendons shift back into place inside him.

“Merlin, Remus” he whispers, staring in horror at the body he’d fantasised about more times than he can easily count; the body he'd drooled over, panted after; the body he'd pictured exactly like this, eyes screwed shut in his morning shower nearly every day. He’d wished for this very scenario time and time again, but seeing the boy like this now…

Peter and James were skidding to a stop on their knees by his side, helping him sit up and wrapping him in cloaks against the cold. Shaking himself, Sirius conjured up some water into a chipped bowl that looked more or less clean, hurrying over. Remus’s hands were shaking so badly it created mini tsunamis in the cracked ceramic, and Sirius cupped his palms over the boys fingers, lifting and helping until Remus’s chapped lips – lips Sirius had been wanting to stick his tongue, and other appendages if it came to that, between for _months_ now – touched the edge, drinking deeply as Peter rubbed his back and James muttered soothingly into his ear.

Later, Sirius would lie in bed and think that, of all the things he thought he would feel upon seeing Remus naked for the first time, it wouldn’t be this. It wouldn’t be any of the things that clogged up his throat when he stared at the boy that had wormed his way into his head.

It should have been sexy, but it just _wasn't_.

Later, he would think different things when he saw Remus naked. Not the second time, or the third or fourth. But the fifth time, four months later, it would be under quite different circumstances. He didn't know it yet, lying alone in his bed feeling miserable and guilty and more worried for the boy across the room from him than he'd thought possible; but on the day of the second last Quidditch match of the year, after Remus had run onto the field and kissed him (quite soundly, while James whooped obliviously in his ear about the score), he'd finally see Remus _get_ naked.

Sirius wouldn't be at all ashamed of the smugness he would feel as he watched; the bugger was _sexy as fuck_.


End file.
